When steaming a food item in a food steaming device, it is often desirable to transfer the steamed food item quickly to a container on a work surface, to further prepare the food item for serving. Existing food steamers typically include a food-supporting tray that is separate from and freely slidable into and out of a steam injector that comprises a cabinet assembly. At the end of a steaming cycle, the tray is slid out of the cabinet assembly and steamed food items are typically transferred by hand from the hot tray to an appropriate container, resulting in additional manual handling of the food item. Manual handling potentially may adversely affect the appearance of the steamed food item.
A need therefore exists for a food steaming device adapted for quick, touch-free removal of steamed food items from the device. Preferably, the device should be adapted for touch-free transfer of steamed food items from the device to a container on a work surface.